Guitar Hero: Video Game Edition
Publisher: Activision Developer: FreeStyleGames Platforms: Xbox One, Playstation 4, Wii U Guitar Hero: Video Game Edition would be a special edition of Guitar Hero in which all of the tracks are rock versions of popular songs from video games. Some songs would be exclusive to each version, while others would be available for all versions. The backdrop of your performance varies depending on which song you are playing. If you play a song from a Mario game, you will get a Mario themed backdrop. Songs All Versions Sonic the Hedgehog Series * Sonic the Hedgehog Medley Theme, Green Hill Zone, Marble Zone, Emerald Hill Zone, Chemical Plant Zone, Angel Island Zone - Act 1, Carnival Night Zone - Act 2, Death Egg Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 1991, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3) * Open Your Heart (Sonic Adventure) * City Escape (Sonic Adventure 2) * Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2) * His World (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) * Rooftop Run (Sonic Unleashed) * Reach for the Stars (Sonic Colors) * The Deadly Six Theme (Sonic Lost World) Mega Man Series * Mega Man 1-5 Medley Screen, Cut Man Stage, Spark Man Stage, Drill Man Stage, Gravity Man Stage, Wily Fortress 1 * Mega Man 6-10 Medley Man Stage, Junk Man Stage, Grenade Man Stage, Concrete Man Stage, Strike Man Stage * Mega Man X 1-4 Medley Eagle, Flame Stag, Neon Tiger, Jet Stingray * Mega Man X 5-8 Medley Glow, Blaze Heatnix, Battleship Stage, Avalanche Yeti Castlevania Series * Vampire Killer (Castlevania) Street Fighter * Ryu Stage (Street Fighter II) * Ken Stage (Street Fighter II) Wii U Version Mario/Yoshi Series * Super Mario Bros. Medley Theme, Underworld Theme, Underwater Theme, Castle Theme (Super Mario Bros.) * Super Mario Bros. 2 Overworld Theme * Super Mario Bros. 3 Athletic Theme * Super Mario World Athletic Theme * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Athletic Theme * Bowser's Road (Super Mario 64) * Ricco Harbor (Super Mario Sunshine) * Gusty Garden Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) Donkey Kong Series * Donkey Kong Country Title Theme * Gangplank Galleon (Donkey Kong Country) * Gear Getaway (Donkey Kong Country Returns The Legend of Zelda Series * The Legend of Zelda Title Theme * The Dark World (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) * Gerudo Valley (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) * Clock Town (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) * Dragon Roost Island (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) * Zant Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * Ballad of the Goddess (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Metroid Series * Metroid Main Theme * Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior (Super Metroid) * Vs. Ridley (Super Metroid) Kirby Series * Green Greens (Kirby's Dream Land) * King Dedede's Theme (Kirby's Dream Land) * Gourmet Race (Kirby Super Star) * Meta Knight's Revenge (Kirby Super Star) Star Fox Series * Corneria (Star Fox) * Star Wolf's Theme (Star Fox 64) Pokemon Series * Pokemon Main Theme * Pokemon Anime Opening Theme * Trainer Battle (Pokemon Red and Blue Versions) * Rocket Battle (Pokemon Gold and Silver Versions) * Victory Road (Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Versions) * Champion Battle (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Versions) * N's Castle (Pokemon Black and White Versions) * Trainer Battle (Pokemon X and Y) F-Zero Series * Mute City (F-Zero) Earthbound/Mother Series * Unfounded Revenge (Mother 3) Fire Emblem * Fire Emblem Theme * Power-Hungry Fool (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Kid Icarus * Underworld (Kid Icarus) * Dark Pit's Theme (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Pikmin * Mission Mode (Pikmin 3) Animal Crossing * Go K.K. Rider! (Animal Crossing) * Kapp'n's Song (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) WarioWare * Ashley's Song (WarioWare: Touched!) Punch-Out!! * Jogging/Countdown (Punch-Out!! NES) Xenoblade Chronicles * You Will Know Our Names (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Mechanical Rhythm (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Uncontrollable (Xenoblade Chronicles X) Category:Video Games Category:Musical games Category:Guitar Hero